


Count On Me (To Misbehave)

by orphan_account



Series: Chao's Kink Bingo [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sequel, Sex Toys, Stiles is either very lucky or very unlucky, The jury is out on that one, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a translation session with Lydia, Stiles is ambushed in a way he doesn't mind at all.</p><p>Sequel to 'Your Possessions Will Possess You'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count On Me (To Misbehave)

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't make too much sense if you haven't read the prequel
> 
> Title from 'Primadonna Girl' by Mariana and the Diamonds

Stiles pulled up to Lydia’s house, the dog collar heavy in his pocket and lump heavy in his throat. This was the first time he’d been invited back after Lydia had... used him, for lack of a better word. In a good way, at least. The best way. A way he wouldn’t mind at all being repeated.

Except that Stiles was pretty nervous about going back into her house. He wasn’t really sure _why_ , either. Shouldn’t he be eager? Stumbling over his feet in excitement to see if Lydia wanted to get him off again? And really, he was eager. It was just balanced out by apprehension.

To quote a personal hero; Stiles had a bad feeling about this.

Taking a deep breath, he climbed out of his Jeep and knocked on the door to the Martin Household. No one answered, as usual - Lydia had told him to just come in, since her parents were never home anyway. But Stiles felt weird about it, so he figured at least knocking was a good compromise.

Pushing the door open and locking it behind him, Stiles started up the stairs, slipping his hand into his pocket to wrap around the collar. Maybe he should go ahead and put it on? Or was that too presumptuous? This might just be a normal translation session, with maybe some homework thrown in for spice.

Yeah, he didn’t believe that either.

Swallowing hard around his unease, Stiles pulled out the dog collar and slipped it on. For a second he played with it, hooking his finger through the ring and sliding over the buckle and material. The sense memory returned, and it was a good thing Lydia’s parents weren’t home, because explaining his developing hard-on wouldn’t have been fun. At all. He really didn’t need another restraining order on his list.

Once he was mostly in control, Stiles made his way down the hall and knocked once on Lydia’s door. There was a second of the sounds of movement, before she answered. “You can come in.” It was the same sharp, commanding tone she’d used last time, so Stiles felt a little better when he opened the door and stepped in.

And then Stiles saw Erica splayed out on the bed next to Lydia, watching him with mirth in her heavy lidded eyes, and his heart stopped.

“Nice collar,” she commented, smirk growing, and Stiles gaped at her in incomprehension. Slowly, almost mechanically, he started to back away through the still open door, preparing to bolt the second he was back in the hallway.

Lydia’s hand snapped up, palm open, and she barked out, “Stop.” Out of pure reflex, Stiles did. She got up slowly, and then reached out and snagged his shirt, dragging him back until he had to sit down on the bed between them. “Now, then. Now that we’re all settled comfortably, we can talk.” Crossing her legs, Lydia ran her hand over Stiles’ buzzcut once, in a calming gesture, and he was a little ashamed of how well it worked. “Erica here is interested in joining our little arrangement. In the name of pack bonding, obviously.” The girls shared a smirk, and Stiles tried not to whimper at the idea of the two of them scheming with each other. The evil in their eyes had gone up at least 20 percent by sheer proximity.

There were about 45 questions Stiles could have asked, but what came out was, “You told her?”

Rolling her eyes, Lydia gave a sharp nod. “Clearly. Now, are you in or not?” Her eyes met Erica’s, and by some mutual agreement they shifted toward each other, until they were lounging in a way that was undeniably sexy. “We would make it worth your while.”

To quote another piece of wisdom from the same source; It’s a trap!

But, for all his startled fear, Stiles kind of did want this. Erica was _hot_ and feisty, and while she didn’t have Lydia’s sheer brains, she had a jump-straight-into-it attitude that he liked a lot. And the two of them were hot x hot squared, and the numbers just added up to an opportunity he really couldn’t pass up.

“Fine, okay. What do you want me to do, then.” They both gave him toothy smirks, and he tried not to flinch back too much.

Leaning toward him, Lydia curled her hands around his shoulders and then shoved, so that Stiles was sprawled out on his back. “For now, just lay there and look pretty.” With that she slid off the bed and started to rummage through her bedside drawer (which Stiles should have started with first last time, apparently).

While she was occupied, Erica unzipped her skin-tight pants, smirking when Stiles’ eyes snapped to watch. Pushing them down her (very very nice) legs, she shrugged. “Lydia might be above getting off during these sessions, but I’m sure as hell not.”

“I’m not complaining,” Stiles returned, mind too occupied by the glimpses of her black, lacy panties to watch what he was saying. Her satisfied smirk wasn’t the worst consequence, though, so he decided to just relax and go with it.

As Erica’s hand started to slide down her front to palm over the silky-looking fabric, the bed dipped and Stiles turned back to look at Lydia. In her hand was nestled a small, plastic device with a cord attached that went to some kind of control, and oh. That was a vibrator. Okay. Once he got passed the idea that _Lydia has a vibrator, specifically that one_ , he realized she was going to use it on _him_ and that was... well, it was surprisingly hot, actually.

Movements surprisingly business-like, Lydia undid his pants and pulled them down, and then his underwear. Her nose crinkled for a second, and then she tore off his socks. She must be in the camp who found that tacky. Stiles started to file that away in his brain, but he was interrupted by Lydia pulling out some lube and coating the vibrator. “Um, question. What are you planning on...?” He was cool to this to a point, but he wasn’t sure he was quite ready for... uh... that. In him. 

Rather than answer, Lydia just pressed the vibrator against his cock, and _woah_ , okay, that was weird and good and yeah, they could do whatever they wanted to him. Perhaps unsurprisingly, it really did feel better when it was made for this sort of thing. Funny world. Letting out a low moan, Stiles spread his legs wide for her, not daring to thrust up into the touch (good touch, very good), but wanting to give her as much access as possible.

He heard a chuckle from behind him, and Stiles turned to gaze up at Erica. She was lounging against the headrest, her own legs spread wide and her fingers tucked behind her panties. Even from his awkward angle, he could tell that she was rubbing herself openly. And, um, wow. Okay. That was pretty hot too, so Stiles’ mouth fell open to pant. Noticing his gaze, Erica smirked and pushed her panties to the side so he could see. It was pink and wet and yeah, Stiles was a fan. But he knew he wasn’t supposed to touch, so he fisted his hands in the mattress and contented himself with watching.

As if displeased that his attention had wandered, Lydia dragged the vibrator down his shaft to press against his balls, and Stiles jolted and moaned again, eyelids fluttering as he fought to keep watching. Lickling his lips, he squirmed at her touch, even as she chuckled in amusement at his actions.

Dipping the vibrator still lower, Lydia passed over that little bit of skin that had felt so good last time and pressed the tip of it to the entrance to Stiles’ ass. It said something how _good_ he was feeling that he didn’t even think about the implications - just arched up a bit to give her more room and gasped. He could feel the way his cock was leaking onto his stomach, and it took everything in him not to reach down and take himself in hand.

Like she was taking pity on him, Lydia pulled the vibrator up. Pressing it to the head of his cock, she dug it in like she was trying to push it into the slit.

That was enough for him, and Stiles nearly arched off the bed as he came onto her hand and the vibrator. Pulling away with a smirk, Lydia grabbed those tissues from her bedside table and started to wipe herself clean with smug little strokes.

Soft noises caught his attention, and Stiles slowly twisted his head up, blinking sleepily at Erica. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was open as she gave little twitches and went tense, before slowly relaxing with a sigh. Smirking at him, but with something warm in her eyes, Erica pressed the fingers that had been rubbing her clit to his lips, pressing into the soft flesh. “You’re pretty like that,” she informed him, voice soft, before pushing the digits into his mouth. He licked them sleepily, reacting on instinct, and she rewarded him with another, wide smile.

Finally she pulled away, and a few minutes Stiles and Erica managed to get dressed. When Lydia moved to get her laptop, Erica snagged him around the chest and pulled him up until he was resting back on her. Lydia settled on the foot of the bed and arched an eyebrow at them, but the werewolf just snorted. “Oh, c’mon, your Ice Queen title will survive a little snuggling.”

Lydia sighed, but she did crawl up the rest of the bed and settled back against Stiles, angling the laptop so they could both see it. After a moment, she relaxed into it, and it was like it had been her idea all along.

Sandwiched between Lydia and Erica, Stiles wondered how the hell this had become his life, and hoped that it never ever went back.


End file.
